Bitten
by infinite shadow
Summary: Just as the title makes it sound.  Wee!Dean and Wee!Sam story.  Very short.  Just a bit of fluff really.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or things you recognize in the following story. Supernatural belongs to the CW, WB, Eric Kripke and all. No infringement was meant, no harm was meant and no children or animals were hurt in the making of this story.I also don't own anything to do with Benadryl. Name brand used without permission.

**Author's Notes:** Just a forewarning: this has not been beta'd. Written because I got clusters of these bites and needed to suffer in good company. The next chapter of Scar Tissue has been sent for beta and will be up very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitten<strong>  
>by infinite shadow<p>

"It itches."

"Uh huh."

He dropped down to the floor and rubbed his back against the filthy rug.

"Stop that," came the bored voice from above him.

"It itches."

He turned the page of a magazine. "Stop scratching."

"Deeeaaannnnn," Sammy whined.

Dean sighed heavily and put down his magazine. "Well what do you want me to do about it? _I_ didn't make you allergic to spider bites."

Sammy whimpered as he continued to slither on the motel rug.

"Get up. You don't know what you'll catch," Dean said wrinkling his nose before getting up himself and hauling his little brother to his feet. He turned Sammy so he was facing away from him and began to slap him on the back.

"NO! Scratch! Scratch not hit, SCRATCH!"

The door opened and John stood there looking haggard. He dumped his duffle just inside the door. He took in the scene before him and shook his head. "Lose a bet Sammy?"

"No daddy it ITCHES!" Sammy said wriggling his back around trying to get slapped in the right spot.

"Itches? Ok then take off the shirt," John said as he peeled off his filthy jacket. Dried mud cracked on the surface and some fell to the floor before he'd pulled the material off. "Dean you know where the Benadryl is."

Dean's face fell a little. "Yes sir," he said softly as he turned and went to rummage around in the first aid kit.

Sammy moved over to his father. He turned his back to him and looked over his shoulder. "Scratch Daddy. I can't wreach."

John smiled tiredly. "No Sammy," he said then bent down to take a closer look. His youngest son's back was covered in bites. They were red and puffy from him trying to scratch or from his oldest smacking them instead.

"They gots big spiders here," Sammy said sadly. "Wreal big. Bigger than Uncle Bobby's in the shop."

"They are huh," John said taking an even closer look to make sure there weren't any infected ones.

"Yes sir, they really are. Last night I took out two that were almost as big as your hand," Dean said as he held out the tube of cream.

"Those are daddy long legs and they don't really count," John said with a shake of his head.

"No sir. I know what those look like and that wasn't what this was. I'll show you," Dean said then quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He appeared a moment later with a glass jar in his hand. He held it up to his dad proudly. "See? This is just what they look like. Big ones and small ones. This is the biggest size though."

John's heart skipped a few beats and he had to clear his throat to find his voice. "Why'd you save it?" he asked trading the cream for the jar and nodded at Dean to apply the cream.

Dean shrugged. "Thought if Sammy really got sick from them then you'd know what it was from and how to treat it. Also spiders aren't supposed to be that big so we thought maybe it got some ghost juice or something and grew that big," he said giving a wink at his dad and hoped he would play along.

"Hmmm good thinking son," John said catching the wink and making sure his youngest could see him making a thorough look at the large arachnid. He hoped they couldn't see that his palms were getting sweaty. He could handle ghosts, skin walkers, black dogs, hell he could figure out and handle most things that would make people scream in terror and bolt in the other direction. But this was something different. "Well I don't see any markings on it. The web isn't glowing."

Sammy sucked in a breath. "So it's not a bad spider then Daddy?"

"No son," John said crouching to be eye level with his son. "It's just a super big spider."

Sammy gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "That's good. Ok then we can let him go."

"Hey if we let him go he's just gonna come back in and keep snacking on you," Dean said squirting more cream on his fingers and rubbed more on his little brother's back.

"It's true. Look Sammy we'll be leaving tomorrow. How about we let it go just before we get into the Impala. That way he won't bite you anymore and I won't need to kill it. Sound fair?"

"Ok Daddy, but Dean and I gots to be in the car first. He jumps," Sammy said seriously with big eyes.

"He jumps?" John repeated and looked sharply at his oldest.

"Yes sir. He does," Dean answered and moved his hand so John could see several bite marks on his arms as well. Dean shrugged again. "It took me a while to catch one."

"He killed lots too," Sammy said when John sighed. "We wanted you to see. We didn't think you'd believe us 'cause Uncle Bobby didn't."

"He didn't?" John said as he frowned. Was that what the urgent call was all about? It didn't matter. He couldn't stay there that night. He wouldn't have made his boys stay there either if he'd known about the spider infestation. "Ok pack it up boys. We're seven hours from your uncle's place. Sooner we get goin' the sooner we'll get there."

Dean finished with the cream and put it back into the first aid kit.

"Dean, on you too all over the bites and no skimping," John said as he lifted his bag and one other that he'd left packed and moved out towards the car.

"Ok."

It didn't take long before they were heading for Bobby's. John glanced in the rear view mirror. It was late and both boys were in the back asleep. In the front seat was the spider in the jar. He picked it up and took another good look. If he wasn't mistaken it really was as big as his hand. Bigger in fact.

He damn near dropped it and the Impala swerved a little on the road as it started to jump inside the glass jar. With his heart hammering he put the sealed jar on top of his jacket. Ghosts and demons he could handle. But spiders scared the crap out of him. He was only letting the damn thing live long enough to meet Bobby. Then it was out of his hands.

Thankfully.


End file.
